wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joannie Works With One Hammer (song)
"Joannie Works With One Hammer" is a song about a girl hammering. The real song is Johnny Works With One Hammer. Origins Music Songwriting The Wiggles used the song "Johnny Works With One Hammer" to rewrite as "Joannie". Production Songwriting 1995 Recording Greg does the lead vocals and Jeff does the backing vocals. Murray plays the bass guitar and Anthony plays the acoustic guitar. 2014 Recording Simon does the lead vocals, Lachy and Emma do the backing vocals, and Anthony do the dialogue. Anthony plays the acoustic and electric guitars, Alex plays the bass guitar, Lachy plays the piano, and Anthony plays the percussion. Song Credits 1995 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music 2014 Version * Music: Traditional * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1995 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook 1995 Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook 1995 Instrumental Version * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals: Danny Shao * Backing Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Samuel Chung, Vivi Lin * Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums: Tony Henry 2014 Version * Lead Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals: Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field Listen Song Lyrics Joannie works with one hammer one hammer, one hammer Joannie works with one hammer then she works with two. (The verses repeat and in each verse, the number is one higher than the previous. After five hammers, Instead of working with six hammers, "Then she falls to sleep.", and the purple Wiggle falls asleep and they wake him up, and do the song in superspeed then, the song ends.) 1994 Yummy Yummy Transcript :Anthony: We're playing with clay. It's lots of fun playing with clay. It feels great. You can squish it in your hand. You can roll it. You can make things with clay. What have you made, Sofia? :Sofia: A cat. :Anthony: You made a cat? Wow. What about you, Anthony? What do you make? :kid Anthony: I'm gonna make a big rock that's only solid. :Anthony: A big rock that's only solid. That's great? What about you, Clare? :Clare: A person. :Anthony: A person. That's great! I'll tell you what else you can do with clay. You can (squashes clay on table) ''squash it like that or you can hammer too. It's great fun hammering. ''(hammers clay along with Sofia and male kid Anthony) Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does because he's the actual lead singer. * Kevin French's karaoke version omits the lead vocals. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert *Wiggle House (video) Episode Performances *Lilly *Work *Emma's Missing Bow (Concert) *Joannie Works with One Hammer (episode) Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Wiggle House (album) Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Karaoke songs